


Our Shared Roots

by Ilirea



Series: TRC Spring Fling [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Animals, F/M, M/M, Prompt: Ronan and Blue with animals, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, TRC Spring Fling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilirea/pseuds/Ilirea
Summary: “Ronan, did you really dream up fursonas of our boyfriends?” Blue’s voice held barely contained laughter. “Like, really?”“Sargent if I ever hear you saying those words again, I will fucking kill you.”
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: TRC Spring Fling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725622
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: TRC Spring Fling





	Our Shared Roots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imnotweirdjustwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/gifts).



> Hello again my giftee it’s me again  
> And I came to deliver the final prompt: Ronan and Blue with animals  
> This was so fun to write, I love them so much  
> (Also as you might have noticed I’m very bad at titles  
> Like  
> Exceptionally bad  
> I’m sorry)

Right in the middle of the forest that marked the border of The Barn'ss property, there was a clearing. The clearing was a perfect circle, probably man-made, adorned by grey stones and wild flowers. The clearing was illuminated by the gentle moonlight shine, the soft glow allowing any curious eyes passing by to watch the strange scenes unfold.

The buck’s coat was exceptionally pale, almost white, his ears as red as a fox fur, always alert, always searching. On the long antlers, as tangled as tree roots and as velvety as the richest fabrics known to man, rested the head a swan, the white bird comfortably sitting on the deer’s shoulders. The swan was, just as obviously dreamt as the buckling. The feathers looked way too soft, the beak made of gold and in his head rested a crown of black feathers. It screamed Ronan-made brand of dreams just as much as the buckling did.

The swan seemed unbothered by how sharp the antlers were, flapping his wings playfully at the buck’s face, taking flight when the deer scoffed and frolicked around him, his long lashes dancing with mirth.

The swan pecked the buck behind the ears playfully, landing gracefully at the hunches of the pale deer, setting himself as comfortably as if he was home, his long neck stretched to peer at the other’s reaction.

The buckling, for his turn, kicked and jumped around, his fair coat almost ghostly at the moon shine, happiness evident at the bellows of the buckling and the whistling of the swan.

“Ronan, did you really dream up fursonas of our boyfriends?” Blue’s voice held barely contained laughter. “Like, really?”

“Sargent if I ever hear you saying those words again, I will fucking kill you.” Pink was creeping on Ronan’s ears and cheeks, too embarrassed to admit he had, indeed, dreamed animal versions of them.

Blue obviously didn’t really need to know that he had an animal version of her to tend to – the very same gray jackrabbit with enormous blue ears and the very fluffy tail she was holding right now. Obviously.

The truth was that Ronan missed them. Ronan missed Gansey, missed Blue. He missed their quest, their quiet companionship. He would begrudgingly admit he might or might not miss Henry a little bit too – but still didn’t really trust him enough to really make part of their group and so, wasn’t graced with a dreamt animal yet. And most of all, he missed Adam. He missed Adam too much. And missing Adam hurt a lot more than he was able to handle alone.

Of course, the dreamt buckling had been a dream from before. He had dreamt him with the intention of taming the other deer that populated The Barns, as much more of a tool than as a friend. But… But then the buckling was way too much like Adam to ignore with his long legs and delicate features. The buckling with the root-like antlers that were so beautiful and so deadly at the same time. The buckling with long and pale eyelashes and cautious eyes.

And things might or might not have spiraled out of control after that.

But well. Blue also didn’t really need to know that one.

“Ronan, it’s fine.” Blue’s voice had lost the playful tone now, adjusting the dream hare in her arms so she could put her hand in Ronan’s bicep. “I’m sure they won’t be angry or make fun of you. It’s fine.”

“It’s just…” Ronan sighed, sitting on one of the stones and offering a hand to the buckling to sniff. The buckling chose to playfully lick it, lowering on his front legs in an almost dog-like movement. “Oh fuck no you will not make me fall again you little shit don’t even try.”

“It’s just what?” The hand at Ronan’s arm turned into playful poking, Blue’s laughter at the buckling-Adam shenanigans echoing at the clearing. “Come one, spit it out Lynch. Spill the beans.”

“Okay, okay. I might have dreamt them. Your hare wannabe too.” He pointed to the jackrabbit at Blue’s arm with his chin, earning a displeased flicker of the big blue ears of the animal. “If you hadn’t noticed.”

“Yeah Ronan because a hare with blue ears and a spiky fluffy tail is the peak of subtlety.” Blue poked Ronan’s arm again, laughing a little. “I like her. Is there any reason for the choice?”

“Not really.” He shrugged. “Sometimes dreams manifest themselves in weird ways. Sometimes people turn into animals and shit like that. Sometimes I bring them back on purpose. Sometimes I bring them back by accident.”

“Oh I see.” Blue was watching the Adam-buckling and Gansey-swan again, their playful banters and occasional furtive looks to the humans caught her attention once more. “So sometimes you miss us and bring an animal version to keep you company, yes I got it.”

“Well fuck you too Sargent, I never said that.” Ronan felt his ears going pink again.

“You aren’t nearly as subtle as you think Ronan.” Blue carefully extended her hand to the swan, secretly hoping dreamt Gansey would like her just as much as the human one did. For no one’s surprise, the swan’s head meet her hand in an affectionate gesture, almost like a dog asking to be pet. “And you wanted me to know. Or else you wouldn’t have both invited me here as soon as I came back and shown me your dreamt animals.”

Ronan was stumped into silence for a few moments. It was… strange to be so open with Blue. They had spent almost a year glued to the hip due to the search for Glendower sure but it was still strange how perceptive she could be for someone who had been completely oblivious to Gansey’s love for that long.

“Well, I… guess?” He rubbed his neck a little, even more embarrassed than before. “When the fuck did you learn to do that?”

“I’m not psychic but my family still is Lynch.” She smirked a little, Gansey-swan now laying on her lap with Blue-hare under his wing, trying to preen her fur much to the annoyance of the blue eared dream creature. “Just kidding. I know you enough to understand Ronan. I miss you and Adam too.”

“Who would know our little tyrant had a heart.” Ronan smirked back. “It’s cute. A little disturbing but cute.”

“Well fuck you.” Blue shoved him down his rock, the buckling taking advantage of his fall to lick all Ronan’s face, the wet nose sniffing all along his buzzed hair in the process.

Her laugh was loud and clear, startling Adam-deer enough to make him sneeze right at Ronan’s face. She laughed even louder at that.

“You are a menace Maggot.” Dreamt-Adam offered Ronan his antlers as a quiet apology to help him get up. ”An absolute menace.”

“Thank you Lynch, that’s a compliment when coming from you.” She was fully smiling now.

“Damn right it is.” He was so proud of this little shit. And also trying to shoo the pale deer from nosing at his pocket looking for food. “Fuck no, nothing for you now.”

“You know Ronan, I’m glad.” Blue laughed again, resuming her petting at the crown of black feathers at the swan’s head. “I’m really glad you found Adam. I’m glad it worked out. I’m glad you are happy.”

Ronan couldn’t hide his smile at the words, a sudden rush of affection filling him. Blue was a good friend. Blue was a good person. He loved her fiercely for it.

“I love him enough to make it work.” He looked to the sky in a vain attempt to hide his embarrassment when saying this. “And I’m glad too. For you and Gansey, you know.”

“I know.” She was a little teary eyed, he could see. “It’s not every day you are this nice Lynch, what bit you?”

“I don’t do it often, consider it a gift.” Ronan tried to smirk to hide how his own voice came just a little bit choked. “It’s the only one you will have.”

“Oh yes, I will put it on your good deeds list, don’t worry.” She was still petting the swan, who apparently could whistle Blink-182 when happy enough. For some reason it made them both feel a little bit nostalgic, like they were missing a piece but had no idea of what piece it was.

They sat in quiet companionship until dawn arrived with Adam and Gansey – with Opal in tow – came to get them.

**Author's Note:**

> Many many manyyyyyyy thanks to my lovely beta xxdeja_uchihaxx


End file.
